


Down By the Water

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [73]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Class Differences, Community: femslash100, F/F, Sexual Tension, The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milah loved a woman with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down By the Water

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cora/Milah - sensual.

“I imagine a woman like you might not find her way down here often,” Milah says, stalking slowly down the dock like a jungle cat.  The lanterns bob in their strings over the water, lighting her way.

Cora takes her time down the dock with small, ladylike steps.  Her guards flank her on either side, hidden in the shadows.  “Then you know exactly what I’ve come for, my girl.”  She lifts her heavy skirts and nods to the ship.  “Show me to your cabin.”

Milah takes her time with Cora—she always does when the wealthy queens and duchesses come down to the docks for an illicit romp with the sea wench.  With Killian, it’s all fun and banter, rough fucking full of ale and laughter against the hull when the men are in bed. 

But the queen, with her raven hair and tiny smirk and the slow way she sheds her clothes, is a sight to savor.  “You didn’t start here,” Cora says, lying back on Milah’s small bunk and beckoning to her with a crooked finger.

“Nor did you,” Milah retorts.  She’d heard stories about the Miller Queen.  “But now I’m right where I want to be.”

Cora smiles, slow like honey, like she has a secret.  It sends a pool of heat between Milah’s legs.  She loved a woman with a secret.  “How so?”

“There’s nothing more sensual than making love while rocking on the waves,” Milah says, sliding her body along Cora’s.  “Let me show you.”


End file.
